Out Famed!
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: xSEQUEL to Until Love Happenedx Who could have guessed that their own children would out fame them one day? Certainly not Inuyasha and Kagome, that’s for sure. ONE SHOT.


**One-shot sequel to Until Love Happened! Two people actually gave me the idea, so dedication goes to two people… **

**OH YES… Our beloved Muteki-kun is back!**

**Title: **Out Famed

**Summary:** Who could have guessed that their own children would out fame them one day? Certainly not Inuyasha and Kagome, that's for sure.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Aging: **Kagome: 36 – Inuyasha: 37 – Children: Varies, eldest, 16

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this One-Shot to **Apollo Artemis** for giving me the idea of a one-shot and **butterflywinds**for giving me the Plot idea. Arigatou you two and I hope you enjoy this Sequel one-shot!

**Out Famed! **

"_Muteki Takahashi, the lead guitarist and lead singer of the family band, Legendary Samiyosho has gladly come today, with the rest of his band members for an interview. This is Nazuda Tokijin, the Generation Interviewer, once interviewed Inuyasha and Kagome Takahashi; here I am interviewing Muteki Takahashi and the rest of the Legendary Samiyosho."_

Kagome Takahashi, a beautiful 36-year-old woman raised a brow as she saw her now close friend, Nazuda Tokijin announce the arrival of her son and his band.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome called to her husband. Over the years, Kagome and Inuyasha have become world renowned singers. They're famous in Japan, to China, even all the way to Canada and U.S.A. Not singing as much any more, however nobody could've ever or will ever compete against the skill and fame of the Takahashi couple.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha Takahashi said as he came out of his recording studio (built-in) to the family room to meet his wife.

"Muteki, Inume, Ryujin and Suriya are there," Kagome grinned. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and raised a brow, seeing his four children on the television screen.

Muteki, the eldest of the siblings was 16 years old, born on December 7th. He looked more like his mother. He had black hair that reached the nape of his neck. He also had shining golden eyes that matched his father. He had a feisty and stubborn personality just like his mother. Muteki worked out 5 times a week, taking the weekends off to chill with his girlfriend, Angel Seiko. Muteki was the lead guitarist and the lead male singer of the band.

Inume Takahashi, the second child of the Takahashi siblings was 15 years old, born on April 3rd. Inume was mostly like her father, inheriting his molten eyes and his unusual silver coloured hair. She was a few inches shorter than her brother, Muteki. Inume had Kagome's personality as well, caring, yet the undaunted adventurous genes came from her father. Inume was the lead female singer of the band, with no instruments. During her spare time, Inume chills with her siblings, or her boyfriend, Ken Mitsumi.

Ryujin was the second youngest, 14 years of age and born on November 28th, exactly a month after his mother's birthday. Ryujin was mostly like his mother, personality wise, however he did have his father's debating skills, almost winning all the fights he ever has with his siblings. Ryujin had soft black hair that was cut short along with chocolate brown eyes. Ryujin was the drummer of the band and he did harmonization with his two elder siblings when they sung. Currently single, but not looking.

Suriya Takahashi, the youngest of the siblings at 13 years old. Suriya was born on July 15th, a few days before her best friend, Mira Houshi, the daughter of Sango and Miroku Houshi. Suriya had silver hair, like her father with black streaks. The youngest child, being herself, took exactly after Inuyasha. Same 'keh' attitude, yet she was a flirt and a major heart breaker. Ever since she was young, Suriya took piano lessons, thus making her the pianist of the Legendary Samiyosho. Suriya too, is single.

"Don't they have a show next week?" Inuyasha asked his wife as his children walked onto the stage and took their seats.

"Yeah, at the Shikon stage," Kagome murmured as she sipped her smoothie.

"Weird huh, how they started singing right after we started to slowly stop?" Inuyasha asked his wife.

Kagome smirked, "Not really, they _are _our children."

Inuyasha laughed as they cuddled together, watching Nazuda interview their children.

"So, when is your next show Muteki?" Nazuda asked.

"Next week, August 3rd, on Shikon stage," Muteki said as he adjusted his bandana.

"Oh wow! Are the tickets sold out?" Nazuda asked.

"Well basically, we kind of stole a bunch of tickets and gave away freebees," Muteki said, sending a look to Ryujin who smirked. "So? You gave one to Angel."

"She's my girlfriend idiot," Muteki snorted.

"Well than, I can give some tickets to Kina, since she is a very close friend,"

"But not your girlfriend," Muteki pointed out.

"Oh shut up! You two always fight, I bet you anything mom and dad are saying something like 'Those two always fight, even on national television'." Inume said.

Kagome laughed out loud and Inuyasha raised a brow "Inume knows us well,"

"Are Inuyasha and Kagome going to perform too?" Nazuda asked.

"Obviously," Suriya rolled her eyes, "if they don't want too, Ryujin-nii and I have a secret weapon,"

Kagome coughed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That so will not work," he muttered.

"Oh really, what is that?" Nazuda asked, interested.

"It's secret Nazuda," Ryujin smirked, "but mom and dad; it's not your old proposal tape that Granny Korari got,"

Kagome's eyes widened. "If it's not that…"

Inuyasha groaned. "Oh god, what did they get this time?"

Nazuda giggled. "Oh well, we'll find out. That's all the time we have for today, next week, the Legendary Samiyosho will perform on Shikon Stage at 5pm. Be there,"

The camera pulled back and it was cut. Kagome shivered. "Those kids are devils I tell you,"

Inuyasha snorted. "Much like you,"

Kagome glared at him. "Well sorry, but was it me who ditched you for Kikyo ever single day?"

"What? I eventually left her!"

"By dumping coffee on her floor?" Kagome raised a brow.

"It was effective! It was valentines day!"

Kagome laughed as she snuggled against her husband. "I love you,"

Inuyasha smiled lovingly. "I love you too,"

* * *

It was dinner time at the Takahashi table and the four siblings and their parents sat down to eat. Sesshomaru and Rin had their daughter Mina, the eldest by 4 years; than she had a son five days after Muteki was born. Their sons name was Shouru. After Shouru, Sesshomaru and Rin had two more daughters, Surin, who was born a year after Suriya and Renee. Renee was born when Sesshomaru and Rin went to Paris, so they gave her a French name. 

So, in the family of Inuyasha and Kagome, they have Muteki Takahashi (16 years), Inume Takahashi (15 years), Ryujin Takahashi (14 years) and Suriya Takahashi (13 years).

Sesshomaru and Rin have conceived Mina Takahashi (20 years), Shouru Takahashi (16 years), Surin Takahashi (12 years) and Renee Takahashi (10 years).

Both of the Takahashi brothers have had four kids over time.

Miroku and Sango Houshi have had only two kids, their eldest son, Myatsu Houshi (15 years) and their daughter, Mira Houshi (13 years).

Kouga and Ayame Ookami have had only one child and they think that that's enough. They had a single son, Kizuko Ookami (10 years).

"So what's this secret weapon Suriya," Kagome asked her daughter as they ate their chicken.

Suriya grinned, almost identical to what Inuyasha's grin would look like. "Than it wouldn't be a surprise, would it mom."

"I swear Inuyasha, you have to stop teaching your kids how to behave so mysteriously!" Kagome whined.

"My kids? You were involved in making them too you know!"

"Ew! Ok we're eating here!" Inume said.

Everybody laughed as they continued to eat.

"So is Uncle Naraku going to be at the show?" Ryujin asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't heard from him after Suriya's 12th birthday,"

Inuyasha sighed. "The last I heard of him was of then too,"

"Can't you call him up or something?" Muteki asked. "He gives us the best present. Heck, it was Uncle Naraku who gave us the idea of naming our band Legendary Samiyosho."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You guys named your band after what Naraku named his car."

"It's a wicked name Mom, don't diss it." Ryujin grinned.

Inuyasha coughed. "You guys hang out with those _gangsters_ too much,"

Muteki laughed. "Ryujin does, I watch the girls properly dad."

"Oi! You can make out with Angel, why can't I with Ken?" Inume pouted.

"Because you're a girl and if it goes too far, Ken isn't the one getting pregnant." Muteki winked at his younger sister. Inume glared at him and threw a fork at him. Muteki dodged it and laughed even harder as Inume stomped her foot.

"Make him shut up mom!"

"Muteki, shut up." Kagome said in between laughter. Inume screamed. "You guys are so unfair!" she got up and stomped out of the room. Ryujin, Suriya, Muteki, Inuyasha and Kagome laughed even harder.

"Oh wow, we're mean." Kagome said as they finally calmed down. Muteki grinned. "Well it's true! They invade every stairwell in school."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Why not just punch Ken everytime he gets his filthy lips near Inume?"

"It was a thought, but then mom would murder me and Ryujin if we did that."

"Damn right I will! If Muteki can kiss of his girl, than Inume can very well kiss Ken, so long as it doesn't go far." Kagome said. Ryujin and Suriya grinned.

"We have ultra cool parents," Suriya smiled.

"We were singers," Inuyasha smirked as they continued to eat. After eating, Kagome brought Inume's food to her room. She was singing to her CD and Kagome had to admit, out of all their children, Inume got her singing talent while Muteki got Inuyasha's.

'I guess that's why they're the lead singers of their band,' Kagome thought. She walked up to her daughter and put the plate on her nightstand.

"Hey Inume," Kagome smiled as she nudged her daughter. Inume cracked open and eye and smiled at her mom.

"Had fun laughing?" She said.

"Very, now you eat. I don't like you dieting so much." Kagome said sternly. Inume rolled her eyes. "And I thought that stage mothers cared about how skinny their daughters were."

Kagome laughed. "Not this stage mother. This stage mother knows what it's like being on stage."

Inume giggled. "True, so very true."

Inume started to eat and Kagome got up, walking around her daughters room. She was impressed, Inume turned her room into a museum. There were posters of anime's all over the wall, Full Metal Alchemist, Card Captor Sakura, Naruto, Gundam Seed, Kenshin, Ranma, Gravitation, Sailor Moon, Witch Hunter Robin, .hack/SIGN and lots more. Even with all those posters, she still had posters of BOA, D.A.I, Puffy AmiYumi, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Daniel Radcliff, and lots more.

"Ok wow… when did we buy you all these things?" Kagome said raising a brow. Her eldest daughter, Inume, was the poster fanatic. The youngest daughter, Suriya, was a plushie fanatic. Muteki collected swords and Ryujin collected ancient battle clothing.

"I know, half of this stuff is from the money the band makes. Look here mom," Inume said pulling out a piece of paper from her nightstand. Kagome looked at it and was amazed. It had Legendary Samiyosho written in droopy writing and underneath it, was sketches of the band members and their instruments (in Inume's case, she had a microphone in front of her).

"You drew this?" Kagome said, amazed.

"Yeah, I have to get it printed. It's going to be the official poster at our gig."

"Oh wow, if only you drew posters like these when you father and I sung continuously."

Inume laughed as she put the dirty plate on her nightstand. "Hey mom," Inume said as Kagome took the plate and was about to leave. Kagome turned around and smiled. "Yeah, what's up?"

Inume brought her hands around Kagome's neck and hugged her tightly. Kagome was shocked but brought her free hand around her daughter's back.

"Thanks for being there for us. I love you,"

Kagome smiled, her heart soaring, "I love you too sweetie."

* * *

Later that evening… 

_Muteki: _**Loooove---  
****Is the cause of everything,  
****Heartbreaks,  
****Desire,  
****And even flings…yeah**

**Loooove---  
****Runs too deep,  
****Soul,  
****Pasion,  
****You lose your sleep, yeah.**

**Time takes over,  
****Your vision clouds over,  
****The sun sets beyond heavens gates!**

_Inume: _**When you held my hand that night,  
****Nothing felt so right,  
****You turned and looked at me,  
****My heart skipped a beat,  
****The stars shone oh so bright,  
****You held me very tight,  
****And you whispered in my ear…  
****Baby, I love you dear.**

_Muteki: _**Teeeearas ---  
****Can make you do anything,  
****Buy stuff,  
****Make 'em  
**'**Cuz nothing's cheap**

**Teeears ---  
****They break my soul,  
****Shattering,  
****Scattering,  
****It's worth it all---  
****  
****Your tears break my heart  
****But your smile's worth the days we spend apart…**

_Inume: _**When you held my hand that night,  
****Nothing felt so right,  
****You turned and looked at me,  
****My heart skipped a beat,  
****The stars shone oh so bright,  
****You held me very tight,  
****And you whispered in my ear…  
****Baby, I love you dear.**

_Muteki: _**When I held your hand that night,  
**_Inume: _**Nothing felt so right,  
**_Muteki: _**I turned and looked at you,  
**_Inume: _**My heart skipped a beat,  
**_Muteki: _**The stars shone oh so bright,  
**_Inume: _**You held me very tight,  
**_Muteki: _**And I whispered in your ear…  
**_Both: _**Baby I love you dear.**

_Muteki: _**When I held your hand---**

_Inume: _**That night…**

Ryujin softly finished the drums as Muteki finished his guitar playing. A few beats after, you could faintly heart Suriya's music trailing off.

Inuyasha and Kagome clapped. They were impressed, that was pretty good.

"But isn't it weird that a brother and a sister are singing about love together?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome slapped his arm. "Oh shut up. It's not like anybody cares."

Muteki and Inume grinned at each other as Ryujin started heavily playing the drums. Suriya joined in on her keyboard and Muteki started slamming his guitar. Inume started to hum into the mic and after a few moments, they stopped.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"Intermission," The kids said sheepishly. Everybody laughed.

* * *

Two days before the show and everybody were gathered at Kagome and Inuyasha's house. 

Sesshomaru, Rin, Mina, Shouru, Surin, Renee, Miroku, Sango, Myatsu, Mira, Kouga, Ayame, Kizuko, Souta, Kim (they didn't have children yet but they were married), Shippo, Souten (married, but no kids), Kohaku and Lena (engaged), Inutaisho, Izayoi and Korari were all gathered at Kagome and Inuyasha's house, watching the Legendary Samiyosho practice.

Miroku clicked on the television and saw a reporter, Aisha Li on the telecast.

"Hey! This is Aisha Li from Celebrities Talk. Nazuda think she's good since she gets to interview the Takahashi's, but who cares! All I can say is that the Legendary Samiyosho have probably out famed their parents! Can you believe it? The Kagome and Inuyasha Takahashi out famed by their kids! But if it's their kids, than there's a sense of pride, right? But, who would've guessed that their own kids will be the lucky ones to out fame them! Not me, that's for sure!'

Kagome stared at the television as Muteki laughed. "Out famed! By us no less!"

Inuyasha growled. "Nobody out fames us! We're US!"

"Right dad, and a toad is a monkey," Ryujin rolled his eyes.

"Out fame little brother, by my nieces and nephews, tough." Sesshomaru grinned. Inuyasha sighed. "It was bound to happen, right?"

"But you two are still singing in the show man!" Suriya whined, "It's not fair if you don't! Besides, Ryujin and I have our secret weapon."

"OH! What is it Suri-chan!" Sango whined.

"You'll see… if mom and dad decline singing."

"Oh Kagome-chan! Decline singing… please?" Sango whined. Korari and Izayoi looked at each other and Inutaisho shook his head.

Kagome sighed. "Oh Sango,"

* * *

It was the day of the show and the Legendary Samiyosho were getting nervous. 

"Oh chill out guys!" Shouru rolled his eyes. "You'll do fine."

"Says you!" Ryujin shot. "Your dad's a business man, OUR dad is the singer!"

"So I don't have to worry about singing! All I have to do is the stupid math and merger crap," Shouru smirked.

"Onii-chan, shut up!" Renee rolled her eyes.

Kizuko shook his head. "You guys will be fine, we're all first row, so just stare at us or something,"

"Angel is out there." Muteki said.

"So is Ken,"

"See, half the people out there are people you know." Mira said.

"Half? Dude that's only like 20." Surin smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Suriya rolled her eyes. "Can we prepare?"

"Fine, fine, good luck." Mina said as she hugged them all before leaving. The others waved and followed Mina out. Muteki gulped. "Why are we so nervous? We've done this before?"

Ryujin sniggered. "Not when we were all teenagers. The last show we had was right before Suriya turned 13."

Suriya glared at her brother. "Shut the hell up Ryujin,"

Ryujin smirked. "No Nii at the end?"

"Both of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Inume shrieked. "I don't wanna hear all this before Muteki and I sing OK?"

Ryujin and Suriya looked at each other and gulped, nodding.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the audience, waiting for the show to being. 

"Out famed eh?" Kagome nudged her husband. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "At least it's by our kids,"

"But who would've thought it was them that out famed us."

"I'm glad it's them," Inuyasha said, "and not Kikyo."

Kagome coughed. "Whatever happened to her?'

"She went to a mental institute with Hojo. She kept saying that she was Sweetheart and he kept fueling that thought. We sued her and now she's sitting on some chair getting shock therapy."

Kagome held back a horrified giggle. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Dead serious, our lawyer told me."

Kagome shook her head. "Poor Kikyo,"

"Yeah, but least I have you,"

Kagome smiled.

"AND NOW! PRESENTING… LEGENDARY SAMIYOSHO!" Came Muteki's voice over the microphone. Everybody cheered and applauded as the curtains opened and fire exploded everywhere. As the smoke cleared, the four Takahashi siblings were seen.

Kagome shook her head as Suriya did a little dance. "I told her not to do that,"

Inuyasha laughed. "But it's cute, right?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah,"

The band sung five songs before intermission… however…

"We want to call up our parents to sing a song. AND IF YOU DON'T!" Ryujin smirked as Suriya continued.

"We have what happened two weeks ago, Friday night, on tape."

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Two weeks ago, Friday, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone late night swimming and when they returned, they pigged out on ice cream… not before throwing flower on top of each other.

Kagome groaned. "Oh dear god,"

But even still, Inuyasha and Kagome got up on stage and sung a few songs before Intermission really began. Everybody was backstage and Kagome glared at her children.

"Who got that on tape?"

"Ryujin!" Suriya squealed as she hid behind Muteki. Muteki laughed and hugged his sister close to him.

"I was messing with the camcorder Uncle Sesshomaru got me and I just _happened_ to catch you on tape."

Sesshomaru grinned as he gave his nephew a high five. "Excellent! You have put the camera to good use."

"Than I assume you'll like a home theater system to watch that on, right?" Came a very familiar voice. The kids turned around and grinned as they saw…

"UNCLE NARAKU!" Suriya launched at him and he caught her, hugging her tightly to him.

"Hey there! Great show so far."

Kagome and Inuyasha greeted Naraku and in turn, so did everybody else.

"I have a home theater being shipped to your place from Canada, so when we go home, we can watch Friday's events on tape."

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and glared at Naraku.

Everybody laughed as the Legendary Samiyosho got ready to back on stage.

"Intermission over," Suriya said as everybody made it back to their seats. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap as they heard people cheer and scream for their children. Kagome smiled.

"They grew up alright eh?"

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek. "Yep,"

Kagome turned her head and touched her nose against his. "They out famed us,"

"And I'm glad. Now I can retire and stay at home with you while the kids do their thing."

Kagome giggled as she pressed her lips against Inuyasha's. Suriya noticed her parents kissing and smiled slowly to herself.

She eyed Ryujin and he noticed it too. He glanced at Muteki who for a split second caught his eye. Muteki then looked where Ryujin was looking towards. Muteki smiled and walked to his sister. Inume finished the song and everybody was cheering. "Look," he murmured to his sister. Inume looked at her parents and smiled broadly.

"GIVE IT UP FOR INUYASHA AND KAGOME TAKAHASHI! OUR PARENTS!" She cried as everybody saw them and started cheering. The two pulled back and looked around, blushing heavily.

"INUME! SURIYA!" Inuyasha roared knowing it was his daughters…the two girls looked at each other and laughed knowing that everything was what it should be.

* * *

**Not much of a sequel, but people wanted it. Did you like it? I hope it didn't ruin what I have for Until Love Happened. If I find that people don't seem to like the sequel, I'll delete it because ULH finished off nicely on it's own!**

**Tell me what you thought, ok?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**BTW that Song earlier is COPYWRITED by ME! I wrote it, with the help of my friend… that song belongs to ME. It's called** _That Night_


End file.
